(a) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fireplace insert. More specifically, the invention relates to such an insert which is efficient in warm air distribution and is therefore effective in conserving energy.
(b) Description of Prior Art
There are many fireplace inserts known in the prior art. Examples of said inserts are shown in: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,008,704, Petrie, issued Feb. 22, 1977; 4,122,824, Borgran, issued Oct. 31, 1978; 4,187,829, Pauley, issued Feb. 12, 1980; 4,197,829, Pierce, issued Apr. 15, 1980; 4,204,519, Towery, issued May 27, 1980; 4,217,879, Comiskey, issued Aug. 19, 1980; 4,231,349, Livesay, issued Nov. 4, 1980; 4,240,401, Chesnut et al, issued Dec. 23, 1980; 4,254,756, Wells, issued Mar. 10, 1981; 4,266,526, Tolotti, issued May 12, 1981; 4,291,670, Hyatt, issued Sept. 29, 1981; 4,297,986, Lehrer, issued Nov. 3, 1981; and 4,319,558, Thurlo, issued Mar. 16, 1982. Examples of said inserts are also shown in Canadian Industrial Design Application No. 07-07-82-8, filed July 7, 1982, Powrmatic du Canada Ltee/Powrmatic of Canada Ltd. and U.S. Design Patent Application No. 363,667, filed Mar. 31, 1982, Norman Fleisler.
Although the patented inserts teach a great number of features, none of the inserts deal directly with the problem of conserving energy by more efficiently distributing warm air produced by the inserts.